The Well
by How to Smut Your Dragon
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup have an interesting time while rescuing Toothless from a well.


_**The Well**_

Hiccup was sitting in his house, absentmindedly stroking Toothless's neck while reading a book on the sleeping habits of Nadders, when suddenly there were a couple knocks on his door. They were loud knocks and it sounded urgent, so Hiccup reluctantly closed the book, stood up, and walked to the door.

The door opened revealing a very sweaty and grimy Gobber.

"Hiccup, quick!" he yelled. "Grump Jr fell into the well again!"

Hiccup blinked. "Who?"

"Grump Jr! M' dragon! Small, green 'bout this high?" Gobber made frantic gestures with his hands. Clearly he was upset.

"And you need me because...?"

Hiccup was expecting Gobber to say something about how Hiccup is the Master of Dragons, or how inventive Hiccup is or how skilled Hiccup is with baby dragons. But instead, Gobber just pointed to Hiccup's prosthetic.

"That."

Hiccup sighed. "Well, it's good to know that my most valuable asset is the hunk of metal attached to my leg."

"Oh for Thor's sake! Quit your' complaining' and follow me!" Gobber waddled off, slamming the door in Hiccup's face.

"But..." Hiccup stammered, "You didn't even tell me what you want me to do?" A blast of hot air hit Hiccup's neck, and he spun around to face Toothless. "What are you looking at?"

Toothless nudged his head toward a rope and pulley system hanging from a hook above Hiccup's loft. Then he nudged his head back toward Hiccup's prosthetic.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. But ran upstairs, grabbed the rope and pulley and ran out the door with Toothless leaping after him.

Berk had only one well, and it was in the very center of the town. It was small, dark, and the water tasted like rotting fish. But at least you got used to it after a while.

Hiccup looked down into the depths of the well. It was too dark to see if anything was at the bottom, but he thought he heard the faint cry of a Terrible Terror.

"Ready Toothless?" Hiccup threw the rope over the top of the well. He hooked one end of the rope to Toothless's saddle and tied the other end to the bottom of his prosthetic leg. "Now, keep lowering me down into the well until I give you the signal to stop. Two tugs." Hiccup tugged on the rope twice and the Night Fury snorted in understanding.

Toothless backed away from the well, the rope travelling through the loop at the top of the well, while Hiccup walked to the edge of the well. He climbed on top of the short, rock wall surrounding the hole and looked back, nodding at Toothless.

Hiccup gulped and dove head first into the well, stopping suddenly as the rope connected to his prosthetic became taut. Toothless's claws slid a couple feet toward the well in the dirt, and Hiccup groaned as a spasm of pain traveled through his leg.

"It's okay, bud!" He yelled, voice echoing. "I'm okay! Keep going!"

He was suspended by his left foot, looking face down into the bottom of the well. Not the best place to get stuck.

Toothless took a couple steps toward the well, and Hiccup slowly descended deeper. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a candle, and a piece of flint. He struggled with it for a few seconds until the wick caught fire and the pit he was slowly falling into flickered into view.

About halfway down the well, the diameter of walls shrunk smaller and smaller until Hiccup began to feel slightly claustrophobic. Toothless, as if sensing Hiccup's discomfort, stopped lowering him for a second. Hiccup took a few deep breaths and tugged twice on the rope, signaling for his dragon to continue lowering him.

Hiccup was getting close to the bottom of the well, and he could see why Gobber's Terror needed rescuing. It was sitting in a niche in the wall, its left wing torn in several places, probably from when it tried to escape after falling in.

abruptly. only inches away from the dragon before his controlled descent into the well stopped ab

"Is everything okay up there?" Hiccup called out. Hiccup angled his body so he could look upward.

Toothless was standing on the very edge of the well, his two front paws hanging dangerously off the edge.

"Just a palm away," Hiccup mumbled to the Terror, "and I'll be able to get to you."

Hiccup looked back up again. "A little bit further, Toothless? You can do it!"

Toothless grunted and leaned his body over the well, giving Hiccup just enough extra rope to quickly grab the Terror.

And then suddenly... _snap_!

Hiccup hissed in pain as his foot was yanked upward violently. There was a roaring in his ears as a huge gust of wind rushed past him. Something scaley hit the back of his shoulder, knocking the candle out of his hand. It hit the sides of the well a few times before landing in the pool of water at the bottom with a sizzle.

Hiccup felt something warm and wet dripping down his head, and his world slowly faded to darkness.

When Hiccup regained consciousness, he noticed two things.

First, he was hanging face-down in a pitch black well. A faint snuffling below him indicated that Toothless was also hanging in the well a yard or two below him.

And second, there was a tongue pressed up against his neck and it was moving up and down and he was embarrassed to say it was slightly arousing, but given the situation he forced those thoughts out of his mind, opened his eyes, and prayed it wasn't a dragon.

It wasn't a dragon.

It was Astrid.

"Um, hi, Hiccup!" Astrid quickly pulled her tongue away from Hiccup's neck and smiled.

"Why were you—?"

"Um, you know, checking your pulse. My mother taught me the best way to do it was with your tongue, so I... you know."

"Right."

"I didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course."

"I was just worried about you."

"Uh, thanks, Astrid."

"Yeah. No problem."

Hiccup's eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness in the bottom of the well. The rope that was connected to his prosthetic ran upward until it wrapped around the top of the well and headed back down into the well where it was attached to Toothless's neck in the darkness below Hiccup.

Astrid was hanging rather expertly off the second rope that was connected to Toothless.

"Astrid, what happened?"

"Well, I heard your scream from halfway across the village. It looks like Toothless fell into the well and both of you are stuck. So naturally I came to the rescue."

"Thanks for that," Hiccup said, wiping away the blood that was dripping from his nose into his eyes.

"Here, let me get that." Astrid reached into a pouch on her skirt and pulled out a piece of cloth. Hiccup winced as the rough cloth brushed against his sensitive skin. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit."

"Good."

"But me and Toothless are still stuck at the bottom of a well."

Astrid sniffed. "Apparently."

"Do you have some kind of escape plan, or something?"

Grinning, Astrid grabbed her rope tightly and pushed off the wall of the well with her feet until she was eye-to-eye with Hiccup.

"I have plans, but none of them involves escape."

Hiccup gulped as he felt the temperature of his face rise by a few degrees as Astrid reached across the well and grabbed his knee, slowly dragging her hand up toward his...

"Astrid, what are you doing?"

Astrid didn't answer. Instead, she slowly pushed off even more from her wall, moving closer towards him.

Hiccup was confused; where had Astrid com from? Why was she down a well? Where was Sparky? The thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind suddenly as Astrid reached her hand further around his torso.

"A-Astrid… I-"

"Hey! Don't worry! We'll find a way out of here eventually," she sighed.

"But for now…" her hands snaked around his waist and she leaned up to kiss him.

His head still spun from the fall, but Toothless was squashed up with them, making growling noises. He clearly didn't like the confines of the dark space, but seemed to ignore the action going on right next to him.

"Astrid I'm not sure. Gobber is right up there, and he might hear…"; he was cut off by her lips smashing his.

He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he went along with it and kissed her back, ignoring the angry dragon around them. The dragon began standing on his hind legs and clawing at the dank walls. He wanted food.

Hiccup moaned into the kiss as Astrid ran her fingers through his hair and trailed his chest with her other, letting go of her support and leaning into her lover. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, which she graciously gave in to. He could feel her smiling into the kiss.

He moved his hand up to her shoulder and then to her neck, causing her to press her chest against his. Two pointy things started poking his chest. As he noticed her pointy things, Astrid noticed another one tapping into her lower waist…. and it was steadily getting larger. She was happy to oblige by subtly nudging it with her thigh that earned a slight moan from Hiccup. "Y-you're quite frisky this evening Astrid".

Astrid responded with, "Well, I guess that's what happens when you like someone." She continued to nudge as she kissed him more and more. "And when you're stuck in a well."

She smirked and kissed him again.

"Wait what." Hiccup gulped. He thought it would just be kissing, but it seemed like Astrid had other plans for him and his innocent self while they were stuck in the well. "Astrid, you know I've never done anything but kiss, right? I don't really know what-"

Astrid put her finger against Hiccup's lips and began pulling up his tunic, exposing his pasty freckled skin to the cold dark air of the tunnel. "I know," she said, "but I think it's time you learned."

His breath hitched in throat and he swore his heartbeat could be heard by anyone listening down the well. Astrid must have sensed his self-consciousness, and sat back on her heels, pulling her own top over her head in one swift move and throwing it aside before closing the gap and pressing her lips to his again.

Hiccup didn't know what to do. He kept kissing Astrid, but he could tell she was planning to do more to him and he seemed to want it more than he thought. He could feel their bare flesh against each other - a feeling he wasn't accustomed to, except when snuggling with Toothless; but that's way different and he didn't like it at all as much. This feeling sent fireworks erupting along wherever their skin contacted.

Astrid begun gripping the hem of his trousers and pulling them up his legs since he was upside-down. He wasn't sure how to respond, other than to give in.

"Um, what are you doing?" Hiccup mumbled. "Astrid, what is happening? Those are my trousers, Astrid. Astrid?" He tried to look at her, but she was occupied, and clearly with a goal set in mind.

Astrid ignored Hiccup as she started pulling her own skirt up as well and her tights down.

Hiccup wasn't sure what to do at this point. He could try to stop her but he had to hold on for them both otherwise they'd join Toothless further down the well.

"Astrid this really isn't a good time!" His arms were unsteady and he hoped he wouldn't send them both hurtling towards the water below.

"Does it look like I care?" Astrid asked as she continued to undress Hiccup.

"B-but don't you think we should deal with Toothless before… you know... in a well," Hiccup told her rather embarrassed. "And I'm upside-down," he attempted to remind her since she clearly wasn't focussing on that important piece of information, and the blood was rushing to his head, and other areas.

"I don't care about Toothless right now," Astrid said. "Just you." He felt her fingers travelling around his half-naked body and around to his back.

Hiccup groaned as Astrid's fingers travelled along his back until Astrid got a firm grip and pulled Hiccup to her. "I think we need to switch this up," she said in a way that made his stomach drop.

"Don't you think that this is already switching it up a bit?" He pleaded. Her breath trailed along his neck and sent shivers down his spine.

She ignored his cries and reached up to grab the rope again, pulling herself back up so that her head was upright.

He shivered as she started sucking him, and he wasn't comfortable, but he was powerless to stop her. The intoxication of her centre so close to his face was almost overwhelming, and he could just see how wet she was.

"Hey," Astrid yelled back down to him, "Aren't you going to join in?"

"Ummm, w-what?" Hiccup mumbled, feeling embarrassed, uncomfortable, and pleasured at the same time. A smile was slowly appearing on his face. "Join in what? What am I supposed to do?" he asked looking at Astrid. She was otherwise occupied to respond. He groaned as Astrid started to suck harder and harder. "Astrid, you do realize I'm still upside down in a well right? Maybe we should get out of the well before doing anything like this?"

"Well, I think I'll finish what I started," Astrid said, pausing. She went back to what she was doing once she was done talking.

Hiccup groaned again as she continued and any thoughts of leaving the well vanished as he let her to her instincts. "All right," he finally said. It was clear he was enjoying what Astrid was doing.

She began to suck harder, slowing her pace. Hiccup's breath hitched and he arched his back. He looked up at her and moaned as she took him all into her mouth. Slowly, he began to run his hands up her legs. A blush came over his face as he looked up. He leaned up and cupped her butt. She moaned and took him deeper in her mouth. He pulled her closer to him and squeezed her butt cheeks. His mouth hovered below her centre, and he could sense the heat emanating from it. He proceeded to rub a finger up the slit and feel the hot juices that had been clearly building up inside her for far too long.

She moaned and he felt her body tense to his touch. She took him deeper into her mouth, which wasn't much farther, seeing as he was pretty much as deep as she could get him.

He moved one of his hands up and slowly rubbed her opening. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she gasped, and bucked her hips into his face. She took him in her hand and stroked him faster.

Hiccup closed his eyes and kept sucking and licking. An intense chorus of moaning filled the well. Astrid slowly began to lick his tip, and lightly bite down. Hiccup moaned and slowly inserted one finger inside her.

Astrid felt what Hiccup was doing and bit a little harder on his tip. She took him in her mouth again and sucked hard. She could feel him twitching in her mouth and she used her tongue to try and help the twitching stop so he would last a little longer. She wanted to see how far she could go before Hiccup came.

Hiccup began to move his finger inside her. He licked her harder, wanting to try and push her to orgasm first. He had no idea what he was doing, but one thing for sure was that when he was done he was going to be exhausted and wanting to do it again.

Astrid took him in faster, getting her whole body into it. She wiggled her hips, giving him greater access to her.

Hiccup took the invitation and started to insert another finger. He felt her tighten around his fingers and she moaned. Hiccup began to move his fingers in and out of her. Astrid sucked harder, feeling a warmth rising deep in her gut. She knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

Hiccup fingered harder as the sucking intensified. Astrid felt the heat spreading and she mumbled into his cock. "Hiccup, you're going to make me…Unngh" she moaned. Hiccup licked faster and faster, and he felt her starting to convulse. Astrid cried out in ecstasy and pleasure rippled through her body as her hips jerked and convulsed and her back arched. Her juices oozed down Hiccup's fingers and she felt him smile. She stroked Hiccup harder, working hard to make him finish.

Hiccup knew that he would have to cum pretty soon. Astrid wanted to make sure that he did as well by intensifying the stroking. He felt his penis start to stiffen and he shot off the cum that he had built up over the course of the oral sex into Astrid's mouth. He felt a large wave of pleasure roll over him and he relaxed, smiling. His own hips bucked and Astrid swallowed the remains, before leaning her head on his hip.

"Are you kids alright down there?" They heard Gobber call down. Hiccup and Astrid's eyes met and they couldn't help but laugh.

Toothless groaned at how long they were taking to get rescued. He shook a little to remind them that they were there to rescue him.

Hiccup and Astrid put their clothes back on carefully while still being stuck on the rope, and helped Toothless out of their predicament after a few hours of struggling and planning. When they got Toothless out, they focused on Grump Jr., but he was nowhere to be found. Coming to no conclusion, they left the well and forgot about him.

As they emerged from the hole, a few others were there to help lift them out, and they stared in bewilderment. It was true, they must look crazy- wild hair in all directions, clothes skewed… Hiccup sent them a casual grin. "Thank you everybody… it was a long time down there. Thanks, ummm… thanks," he waved as they walked by and let out a breath of relief.

Gobber walked along behind them until they reached the smithy's. "What in Thor's name happened down there?" He suddenly blurted. "You two look like ye went through a hurricane."

"Gobber… I assure you… I was just hanging upside down in the well. It's not exactly comfortable."

Gobber turned to look at Astrid, clearly waiting for her excuse.

"Well when I went down there… I fell in the water first! And that's why it all dried funny…" She bit her lip, and Hiccup had to admit that it was cute.

Gobber just huffed and toddled into the shop.

Hiccup took her hand and walked back towards her own place. "That was a close one."

"I'll say," she chuckled. She stared at him a moment, with a reverence. She was clearly glad they had finally done it. She had been waiting so long.

"So…" Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, the way only Hiccup does. "That was… pretty amazing."

A smile spread across her face. "Then we'll just have to do it again, won't we?"

"Uh, maybe not down a well next time."

_Fin._


End file.
